


Warm milk and melatonin (OC Amber backstory - Angst)

by Bittykitty_cst



Series: Oc Amber Backstory [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Backstory, Child Abuse, Childhood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Familial Abuse, Oc Amber - Freeform, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittykitty_cst/pseuds/Bittykitty_cst
Summary: (Read the tags) A memory from Amber's childhood.
Series: Oc Amber Backstory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841845
Kudos: 4





	Warm milk and melatonin (OC Amber backstory - Angst)

It was another night Amber couldn't sleep, no matter how long the 14-year old tossed and turned she couldn't. She sat up, careful to not wake her little sister and crept to the kitchen. 

She would take melatonin and have some warm milk (and honey) and maybe that would help? She passed her "parents'" bedroom. Instinctively she slowed, every step was careful and quiet. She didn't want them to know she was awake, she feared what they would do. She knew her father was home today, so that would make it worse.

She entered the kitchen, the tile cold beneath her bare feet, and flicked on the light. The brightness was too much at first but her eyes eventually adjusted. She walked to the mug rack and pulled out a mug, the clink of the ceramic barely audible. Amber humed a tune as she pours milk and puts the mug of milk into the microwave. She quietly clicked it closed and set the timer for 3 minutes.

As the microwave hummed she let her mind wander. She thought about how she wanted desperately to run away, how she hoped her father wouldn't wake up. She remembered how they promised she and her siblings were promised that they would spend the weekend with their mom soon. She hadn't noticed that the microwave was almost done.

She was snapped back into reality by the beep. Quickly Amber rushed to open it and stop the beeping. The mug was hot and almost burned her hands. She feared her "parents" had heard and woken.

Her fears were right. She stood frozen as the door to the bedroom opened and a "Who the fuck is up at this hour?" from her step-mother rang out. For a moment Amber wondered if she could run, but that hope was quickly dashed when she turned and saw her step-mother stood in the entrance of the kitchen. 

Amber nearly cried, she knew what came next. 

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Amber?" The woman said, crossing her arms.

"I-I was getting some milk to help me sle-"

She was cut off with a slap to the face. The dull smack and stinging pain in her cheek threw any argument out the window.

"You should be in bed, no ifs ands or buts." her step-mother said.

Amber raised her hand to cover her cheek, a futile attempt to prevent further injury. It didn't work.

"Move your hand." She was demanded.

Amber moved her hand and it was replaced by her step-mothers, another slap to the face. This one stung worse, the second hit to the same place. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Don't you start crying, or I'll give you a real reason to cry. Now drink the milk, I won't be having you waste milk like you waste space."

Choaking back tears Amber drank, knowing this was not the worse it could be. If her step-mother was less tired she would be properly "punished". She walked on shaky legs to the sink and got a hit to the back of the head as she put the mug down. She took a moment to collect herself. But it was a moment too long.

Her step-mother grabbed her by the hair, yanking Amber back to look her in the face. Long acrylic nails dug into her scalp. She struggled for a moment to pull free before she was let go.

"Now go to bed. Be thankful that I didn't do worse." her step-mother hissed.

Amber nodded and heard the woman leave, her footsteps receding down the hall. The sound of the door to her "parents'"opening, then closing. She flicked off the light and rushed as quiet as she could back to her room.

She climbed into bed and silently cried herself back to sleep, her last conscious thought of how she wished that they could never hurt her or her siblings again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticisms and kudos are welcome :>


End file.
